Naesala
'Naesala '''is a playable character and the main anti-hero from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the King of Kilvas, and is extremely devoted to the welfare of his nation, alongside the surviving members of the desecrated Heron clan. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Naesala is first seen assisting several Daein troops in raiding a Begnion ship. It is revealed that his main goal is to attain treasure from the ensuing skirmish, as can be observed when he betrays his supposed allies and sends his men in to loot their vessel. Naesala later attends a meeting of the Laguz Kings, where his values and intentions are questioned by the other royals. Naesala will then betray Reyson by selling him to Duke Tanas. While it is later revealed that Naesala had initially planned to rescue Reyson after gaining the trust of Duke Tanas, this plan of his is ruined when Reyson manages to escape from Duke Tanas' grasp. In Chapter 19 of the game, Naesala will personally make an appearance on the battlefield to fight Ike's troops. After speaking to either Janaff or Ulki, he will learn that Reyson has joined Ike's army and that Leanne has been found alive. Naesala will then abandon his attempt to fight Ike's forces, thereafter personally approaching Reyson to seek his forgiveness. Naesala appears in Chapter 28, where he disguises himself as a Daein soldier and rescues Leanne from Gritnea Tower. He then begrudgingly aids Ike's forces in laying siege on Castle Crimea after Nealuchi reminds him that Reyson and Leanne are counting on him to protect them. ''Radiant Dawn'' In this game, Naesala appears to have rebuilt his friendships with Reyson and Leanne. He is, however, forced to betray the Laguz Alliance due to a Blood Pact he is placed under by Lekain. Naesala then tricks Tibarn and the Phoenicis army into attacking the Begnion Central Army instead of its supply convoy. While Tibarn and the Phoenician army are distracted, the Begnion army lays siege on the undefended Phoenicis and massacres its civilians. Naesala subsequently returns to Begnion, where he works for the Apostle Sanaki. As she far outranks Lekain, Naesala is thus able to temporarily hold off the threat of the Blood Pact being broken. After the goddess Ashera casts her judgment upon the continent, Naesala will make haste for the Tower of Guidance in the same group as Skrimir. Prior to the beginning of Chapter 4-P, Skrimir, who is unable to control his rage against Naesala for betraying the Laguz Alliance, will attempt to rip him apart. Leanne and Nealuchi will then step in to protect him, forcing him to take action and lift them up into the air from Skrimir's wrath. If Naesala is brought into the Tower of Guidance, he will receive the opportunity to personally destroy the Blood Pact that binds him to Begnion's beck and call. After the events of the game conclude, Naesala will abdicate his rule of the Raven clan, choosing to work as a diplomat for Tellius instead. If he shares an A rank Support with Leanne, the pair will be wed in the epilogue, bearing two children, a Heron girl and a Raven boy. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Category:Laguz Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters